True Color
by Meggie2
Summary: Slightly AU. When students are accepted as Padawans, they recieve their lightsabers, and the color of it reveals much about that Jedi. Obi-Wan recieves his, will he be happy with his true color?


Hey everybody! Well this is my first time writing a Star Wars story, and I hope that everyone will enjoy it. I ask you to please review and constructive criticism is welcomed! Also please note that none of the Star Wars characters are mine, George Lucus owns them all. Have fun!

It had been a few days since Obi-Wan had arrived back at the temple. He was glad to be back home. He had missed its calming presence dearly when he had been sent away. This was his home, and it almost tore him up when he thought he would no longer be able to stay there. Finally Qui-Gon had seen that it was the will of the Force. They were meant to be Master and Padawan.

Obi-Wan sighed; his dream would finally come true.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, Master?"

"Have you finished your unpacking?" Qui-Gon stood in the doorway of Obi-Wan's room, his arms crossed inside his cloak.

"Almost, Master, I have a few things yet." Obi-Wan smiled up at the man, but received nothing back.

_I want to smile but I can't, not yet. I'm not going to fail this time. _"Well don't take too much longer, we still need to eat dinner, and get cleaned up before tonight.

Tonight. Obi-Wan could hardly bare the wait. Today would be the day he finally received his official lightsaber, no longer would he use the training one.

The day Padawans received their lightsabers was a day to be cherised. It was the last step to become a Padawan Learner. First the students had to build their own lightsabers. It took months to do this, because the students had to pick out the right crystal meant for them, the one the Force was telling them to. Once the lightsaber was finished it was taken into storage until the day the student was to become a Padawan.

Once students were accepted as Padawan learners, there would be a ceremony to bring it to life.

Not only would Obi-Wan be bringing his lightsaber to life for the first time, the color of the lightsaber, was one of the most cherised things to a Jedi. The color of the lightsaber could tell a lot about the Jedi in general. It would reveal the Jedi's personality and could tell what type of Jedi they would become. Though no color was bad, some colors were received better as others. But all were to be proud of.

Obi-Wan's only hope was that his lightsaber show Oui-Gon he would become a great Jedi. _I just want to make him proud. _Shaking his head he quickly put his few remaining belongings back where they belonged and headed out of his room to find Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan found him in the kitchen making their dinner. And by the looks of it, it was a dinner fit for a king. "Master," Obi-Wan said shocked, "why are you making such a meal?"

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smirk at the surprise on the boy's face, "Well it is a special occasion."

"But you didn't ha-"

"I wanted to Obi-Wan, it's not like this happens everyday. So just sit down, it's almost ready." Qui-Gon turned about to stir some sort of sauce.

"I… Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan said and sat down at one end of the table.

Soon the food was served and both began to eat in a comfortable silence.

Jedi often did not eat to this extent, but they certainly didn't suffer.

"This is excellent, Master." Obi-Wan said with a full mouth of food.

"First, you will not talk with your mouth full," He gave Obi-Wan a stern face but a smile peeked through, "And thank you." Obi-Wan went back to eating.

Obi-Wan only nodded back and Qui-Gon saw his face blush red.

After several minutes of silent eating, Obi-Wan put down his fork, "Can I be excused to go get ready?"

Qui-Gon nodded and sat back in his chair to finish his tea.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied and walked into the refresher.

He looked into the mirror and saw himself looking back, a worried expression showed through, _Please don't let me screw this up._ Obi-Wan checked to make sure his mental shields were up. Qui-Gon and he still haven't formed a very strong bond yet, and he didn't want Qui-Gon to think of him as weak.

Quickly he pulled on a fresh tunic and tried to get his hair to co-operate.

"Stupid hair…" He muttered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Obi-Wan are you ready? It's almost time." Qui-Gon called through the door.

"Yes, Master, just a minute." He took one more look at his hair, and walked out of the fresher.

As both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked down the halls of the temple, Qui-Gon could feel the nervousness emitting from the boy.

He remembered back when he was a boy, he had been equally if not more nervous than Obi-Wan.

He smiled and sent calming waves around Obi-Wan and saw the boy's body visibly relax, and Obi-Wan looked up toward Qui-Gon.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon saw the smile in his Padawan's blue-green eyes.

_"I'm always here for you," _Qui-Gon sent the message to Obi-Wan, he wanted to open up, he was scared of what could happen.

As they walked up to the council doors, they informed the service droid of their arrival and waited to be let in.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Council doors opened, and Qui-Gon sent one last message, _"Good luck, My Padawan."_

Both walked in together and stopped in the middle of the council room.

"Council," Qui-Gon said and bowed as Obi-Wan did also.

"Good to see you, it is." Yoda said and he looked at Obi-Wan, "Good to have you home again."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Well, shall we get started?" Mace Windu said, "Obi-Wan, please step up here."

Obediently Obi-Wan did as told and Qui-Gon took his place on the side to watch the exciting event.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, and could feel all eyes of the Council on him. Again he felt the calming waves of the Force, his Master was sending him.

"Obi-Wan are you now ready to become a Padawan and learn the ways of the Jedi?" Mace asked, looking directly into Obi-Wan's eyes looking for doubt.

"I am ready, Master Windu," Obi-Wan did not break the gaze.

"Are you ready to accept everything that comes with being a Jedi? A lightsaber has a responsibility, and we are mediators of peace, we only use force to protect the helpless. Do you understand this?"

"I do," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then take your spot back in the middle of the room again, and we will begin." Mace motioned him back to the middle of the room. "We will gather the Force all around you and you too must concentrate on it for then it will show your true color."

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes as the Council did and called the Force too him. At once he felt its warming embrace surround him and started flashing through colors, so fast that it made him dizzy. He felt the Force being brought to his lightsaber and his eyes shot open when he felt his lightsaber come to life and flashed a bright blue.

"Your life-force, Obi-Wan is blue," Mace concluded.

"Rare you are, Obi-Wan," Yoda said and the Council members agreed shaking their heads. "A blue life-force, not many have.

"What does this mean, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Many a thing, it does," Yoda focused on the boy," Faith you have it means, and much wisdom, patience, peacefulness, truth, a strong sense of protection for those close to you and most importantly it means you're loyal to everyone." Yoda looked at Qui-Gon when he said this to make sure his point got across. Qui-Gon shifted under the intense gaze. "And innocence you have. This brings new points of view for you it will help you in dire situations. A great life-force you have, young Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said and bowed to the rest of the Council.

"Go now with your lightsaber, and may the Force be with you." Mace Windu said.

"And with you, Council," Again he bowed and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked out together.

Once again silence over took the pair as they walked back toward their room. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan excitedly looked over his lightsaber.

"A great color you have received Obi-Wan. Congratulations, not many have blue."

"Thank you, Master," And they both fell back into silence.

Once they were back in the rooms, Qui-Gon headed to the kitchen to make a pot of tea while Obi-Wan put his lightsaber in his room.

Qui-Gon was lost in his thoughts as he waited for the tea, and was startled.

"You know, Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan stood right next to him. "What Master Yoda said about the blue meaning I was loyal to everyone…?"

"Yes?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Well, it's true, you can believe that, you don't have to be scared." Obi-Wan looked up at his Master and Qui-Gon saw much of the boy's innocence now. "I won't turn on you, I promise, and I'm going to prove it to you." Obi-Wan's sea colored eyes filled with tears and before Qui-Gon could say anything, Obi-Wan had hugged him around the waist and quickly ran back to his room.

Too stunned to hug him back, Qui-Gon was left with his thoughts till the tea brought his attention back. It was hard to trust again, but he was going to try, there was no way to stop Obi-Wan from getting what he wanted when he set his mind to it. He knew that much.

Silently he filled his cup with tea and sat down at the table. All of a sudden he heard the hum of a lightsaber and then a crash in Obi-Wan's room. He smiled to himself as he heard a message come from Obi-Wan.

"Oops."

Well how did you like it? Please review my story; it really does help a writer when he or she gets feedback. It helps them to keep going. Thank you!


End file.
